House of anubis college
by Sibunaforever123
Summary: All the anubis kids from season 3 go to college. You might be thinking what could go wrong. A LOT! There are new students. You will never believe the bad guys, or the teachers, or the mystery. If you though high school is hard try doing it when someone is trying to kill you. By the way there might be some pregnancy's. Not good at summary a just read.
1. Chapter 1

New students:  
Chloe, peter, and daisy

Chloe:

Looks: long wavy blonde hair, white skin , no freckles, very beautiful, might be the most beautiful girl you will ever meet.

Personality:  
she is very sweet and kind. She is shy when you first meet her but after that she will always be there for you. She is a good leader but does not know it. She loves to sing and is very good at outgoing and loves to try new things. Loves cheerleading. And is very flexible.

Age: 18

Shares a dorm with: kt, willow, and Patricia

Likes/crushes/dating: none yet

Style: tight tops. Short shorts. Sleeveless tops. Crop tops. Short skirts.

Face claim: dianna agron

Peter:

Personality:loves sports, wants to fit in, athletic, and loves to make people laugh.

Looks: light brown short hair. Hazel eyes. White skin. No freckles and is Very handsome.

Age:18

Style: pants, shirts, guy stuff

Shares a dorm with: Fabian and Eddie.

Likes/crushes/dating: has a crush on Chloe.

Face claim:Garrett Clayton

Now on to the story.

This story takes place when the house of Anubis go to college. It takes place after season 3. They go to the college 'London university'.

Patricia, Chloe, kt, willow share a dorm room.  
Eddie, Fabian and peter share a dorm room.  
Mara and joy share a dorm room.  
Jerome and Allie share a dorm room.

Now.. It is time for the story.

3rd person pov.

Chloe walked into the dark little house. She put down her bags and  
turned on the light switch. She looked around for were she was sleeping so she could unpack a little. She finally found a door that had a sticky note on it that read.  
'Chloe and Patricia's room'.  
She opened the door to see an empty room with only 2 wardrobes, 2 empty cot beds, and a window. Also a door that lead to a bathroom.  
"At least it has a bathroom built into it." Chloe said.  
She unpacked her bag. After she was done with everything she decorated her side of the room. Then she heard the main door slam. She quickly ran out of the room to meet her room mate.  
"Hi, I'm kt." Kt said putting her bag down.  
"I'm Chloe." Chloe said.  
"You must be American, I can hear it in your voice." Kt said.  
"Im From California." Chloe replied.  
"I'm from America too." Kt said.  
"Cool." Chloe said.  
They stood there for about a minute or two without taking.  
"Well I'll let you unpack, see you later. I'm going to go walk around." Chloe said.  
Chloe was walking around the campus when.  
"OUCH!" Chloe yelled as she hit the cold concrete floor.  
"I am so sorry! I must have bumped Into you." A male voice said.  
Chloe looked up to see a very handsome fellow.  
"It's okay." Chloe said as she got up.  
"Hi I'm peter, I'm From America." Peter said shaking Chloe's hand when she got up from the ground.  
"Chloe. I'm also from America." Chloe said.  
"Your very hot... I mean nice." Peter said awkwardly.  
Chloe giggled.  
"You seem nice too." Chloe giggled.  
"See you around." Peter says.  
"Ya, see ya." Chloe says.  
After a long and relaxing walk Chloe decides to go back to her dorm room to see if any of her other room mates are there.  
Chloe opened the door to see a girl with red head jump on her and give her a big hug.  
"Hi, I'm Chloe." Chloe said trying to pry the red head off her.  
"I'm willow. I am SO glad we are going to be roomies. Kt told me you are American." Willow said full of energy.  
"Ya, is Patricia here yet, I want to meet her because we are sharing a room." Chloe said when willow let go.  
"Oh. She is a little mean in a word. Don't get on her bad side. And she is also she is very secretive." Willow said.  
"I still can't wait to meet her." Chloe said.  
"And if she try's to pour a liquid over your head, that is normal." Willow said.  
Chloe was sitting on her bed reading a book when Patricia stormed in their room.  
"Did you flirt with my boyfriend!?" Patricia yelled.  
"N-no. I just for here. Unless your boyfriend is peter I have not met any other boys." Chloe said.  
"Well my boyfriend said a blonde pretty girl was flirting with him. And I think it is you!" Patricia yelled.  
"I did not. I promise!" Chloe said.  
"I believe you. For now! Just don't ever do that again!" Patricia yelled.  
Patricia walked out of the room slamming the door.  
Chloe took a deep breath. She had never met anyone like that before.  
Chloe then took a shower and got in her pajamas.  
Chloe was walking back to her bedroom when...  
"Chloe! Want to watch a movie with us?" Willow asked.  
Chloe saw willow and kt sitting on the couch.  
"Sure, I would love to." Chloe said as she sat next to kt on the couch.

Eddie's pov.

-the next morning-

I just got dressed and was going to see Patricia when the same blonde girl came up to me from yesterday.  
"Hey sweet thang!" The girl said.  
"Hi. What was your name again?" I asked.  
"Daisy." Daisy said.  
"Wait, your not Chloe?" I said.  
"No, Chloe is my enemy. I am so jealous of her, she is a cheerleader, super pretty and gets all the cute guys. So now this year I will get you the cute guy. Because she already bumped into peter." Daisy said crossing her arms.  
"I need to go tell Patricia that Chloe did not flirt with me, hopefully she did not pour milk all over her head." I said running to Patricia dorm.  
"I guess I'll see you later honey." Daisy yelled when I started to run.

Patricia's pov.

It was time for breakfast and Chloe was making eggs, bacon, and waffles. I do not want to admit it but she is a good cook. I still can't believe she flirted with Eddie. I am so going to pour water over her head.  
I was about to grab my glass of water when.  
'Diiing dong'  
"I'll get it." Chloe said as she got up and went to the door.  
"Patricia someone is at the door for you." Chloe yelled for me.  
I walked over to see Eddie.  
"Can I talk to you alone?" Eddie asked.  
Chloe walked back to the kitchen.  
"What?" I asked.  
"It wasn't Chloe who flirted with me it was daisy, another new girl." Eddie said.  
"Thank goodness, because if I share a room with Chloe it would be very bad if I had to deal with her stealing my boyfriend." I said crossing my arms.  
Eddie pulls me into a hug.  
"Chloe is hot though." Eddie says.  
I push him away from me.  
"What?" He asks.  
I storm away.

Eddies pov.

What did i do wrong?  
Chloe comes up to me.  
"You never say a girl is hot in front of your girlfriend unless you are talking about her." Chloe says.  
"Oh so now your asking Chloe out?" Patricia asks bursting in the room.  
"No I was just asking her what I said wrong." I said.  
"Ya." Chloe says.  
"You stay out of this!" Patricia yells at Chloe.  
Chloe takes a step back.  
"It was my fault you can't blame Chloe for this!" I say.  
"So now you like Chloe more than me?!" Patricia asks.  
"No I was just defending her." I say.  
"We are OVER!" Patricia says. Then she runs to her room.  
"Great!" I say putting my face in my hands.  
I feel a person rubbing my back. I look to see Chloe trying to comfort me.  
"Thanks but I need to go cry." I say as I walk out.  
"Sorry, I dint mean to break you guys up." Chloe says.  
"Don't worry we have been fighting all over summer like this." I say.  
After I got to my dorm I sat on my bed and just lay there.  
Fabian was trying to find out what happened but I just cut him out.  
I then I got a vision, the first one since the last day of high school.  
The vision:

'She is my daughter, keep her safe. You might not be the osirian but you still can protect her. When you gave up your power you gave it to her. You need to protect her. I can't so you need to. At ANY cost!' A woman that looked like an Egyptian goddess said. 'Who are you?' I asked. 'You will learn later just promise me you will protect her, from him.' She said.  
'Who is him? And who is your daughter?' I asked. 'I have to go he is coming!' She said before my vision ended.

Writers comment:

Did you like it? This is my first fanfic and my first chapter that I have ever written for fan fiction. Hope you like.

Don't worry Eddie and Patricia might get together again, it will all come together soon.  
Who is the daughter?  
Is it daisy or Chloe?  
What do you want to happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

Fabian's pov.

I walk into my dorm room to see Eddie with a shocked look on his face. I knew that look means that he had a vision.  
"What was it about this time?" I asked.  
"A lady that looked like an Egyptian goddess told me to watch over her daughter because when I gave up my osirian power I gave it to her daughter. And that I need to protect her from him." Eddie said.  
"Who is her daughter and who Is him?" I asked.  
"I don't know, she couldn't tell me." Eddie said.  
"Another mystery, great." I said.  
"Who do you think the daughter is?" I asked.  
"Daisy or Chloe." Eddie said.  
"Daisy?" I asked.  
I knew a daisy before I started high school, and she was really mean.  
"Ya blonde, annoying, hates Chloe, did I say annoying?" Eddie asked.  
"She seems just like a girl I knew in 8th grade." I said.  
"Maybe it is, I just hope it is Chloe." Eddie said.

Patricia's pov.

I can't believe Eddie would do that! Fall for Chloe. I asked willow if she can ask Chloe if she and Chloe would trade beds and they said yes. So now willow and I share a room. She already decorated her side of the room. This year is starting to be the worse year ever! I want Eddie back but I can't let him off so easy. He needs to make it up for me.

Chloe's pov.

I put my ear to Patricia's door and found out that Patricia wants Eddie back, but she wants him to make it up to her, so I went to Eddie dorm and I am waiting for him to come out of his room.  
Eddie opened the door to his room.  
"Hey Eddie." I said.  
Eddie jumped back.  
"Who let you in here?" Eddie asked shocked.  
"Peter. I need to tell you something!" I said.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Patricia still loves you she just wants you to beg for her and make her feel like you need her." I said.  
"How so you know that?" He asked.  
"I was listening to her." I said simply.  
"By any chance can you help me?" Eddie asks.  
"Sure thing." I reply.

Joys pov.

"Patricia are you exaggerating just a little bit." I asked.  
"No." Patricia says stubbornly.  
"Well, I hope Eddie is okay." I say.  
"Why do you hope Eddie is okay and not me." Patria yells.  
I roll my eyes.  
Mara suddenly opens the door.  
"I have gone through with our plan."Mara said.  
" really?" Patricia asks.  
Our plan was that we get pregnant, like a pregnancy pact. Mara made it up.  
"Yep, I'm pregnant." Mara sequels.  
"Shoot! Now I have to get pregnant now or else our kids won't be in the same grade!" I says.  
"Go, go. Go have klariza Clark!" Mara squees again.  
I grabs her bag and runs out the door.

Patricia's pov.

"So you and Eddie going to get you pregnant tonight?" Mara asks me.  
"We broke up." I say.  
"Then ask him if you guys can get together again you can't ruin this!" Mara yells.  
After Mara said that Eddie burst the room with a bouquet of roses.  
Chloe is behind him with a guitar.  
Chloe nods to Eddie and he starts to sing as Chloe plays the guitar.

"Don't leave me. It's just you and me.  
Don't let go. For my name isn't moe.  
I need you in my arms. Don't go.  
Don't leave. Just stay." Eddie sings.  
"He needs you In his arms.  
Don't let him go.  
He needs you In his life.  
For his name isn't...joe?" Chloe sings not getting the lyrics.  
"Don't leave, don't go, my name isn't doe.  
Don't leave don't go, I need you in my arms.  
Don't leave, don't go, your all I ever wanted." Eddie sings.  
"All he ever wanted." Chloe sings in the background.  
"You are mineeeeee." Eddie sings.

Then they stop.

"What did you think. I wrote it all by my self." Eddie asks.  
(I seriously came up with that song while I was wrighting. I wanted it to be bad and cheesy.)  
"You have to do better than that." I say as I left the dorm.  
It was cute but I want more!

Chloe's pov.

Mara just left the room to talk to Patricia.  
"Why dint that work?" Eddie asks.  
"Girls usually don't give in the first try we need to do something else." I said.  
"What should we do." Edie asks me.  
"Flowers, more songs, chocolate, poem, a little skit." I said.  
Eddie interrupts me and says, " a skit! That is perfect. I'm going to go write it. Meet me in my room in a hour and we will practice it."  
Eddie leaves the dorm.  
Then Mara comes in a says, "she still wants more."  
"Well, she is about to get a really bad play." I say as I leave to meet up with Eddie.

Willows pov.

I was sitting on my bed when Eddie and Chloe rushed in my room.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"Eddie wrote a play to get Patricia to like him again, can you be one of the characters?" Chloe asked.  
"You too broke up?" I asked sadly.  
"Yes, but that's not the point. Will you be in the play?" Eddie asked.  
"Sure where are my lines?" I asked.

Patricia's pov.

Willow txt me to meet her in our room. I opened the door to see Eddie, Chloe and willow standing there. I was about to walk out of the room when Eddie grabbed my hand.  
"Just sit on your bed and watch." He said.  
Oh, I do love Eddie.

Writers comment:

the play that Eddie wrote I made up off the top of my head so it will be very bad.  
Will Patricia finally get back together with Eddie?  
And what do you think of the pregnancy pact?  
Let me know what else you want to happen.


End file.
